


New Hire

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 417: Hair. This is an AU where the Doctor is a sailboat captain and Rose is a deck hand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 417: Hair. This is an AU where the Doctor is a sailboat captain and Rose is a deck hand.

The glint of sunlight against blond hair inevitably caught the Captain's eye again. The girl had been difficult to ignore ever since she'd been hired. Of course, he maintained that was just because he had to keep correcting her.

"Tyler!" He grabbed her hands – so soft – and noted they were already reddened. "Don't let me catch you dealing with the ropes without wearing gloves again," he snapped.

"Aye Captain," she teased, flashing her tongue. 

Somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to berate her for her cheek.

He was going to regret bringing this one on board, he just knew it.


End file.
